Pablo Hidalgo
Pablo Hidalgo (ur. 1973) jest pisarzem science-fiction, ilustratorem i rysownikiem komiksów, publicystą, autorem scenariuszy komiksów, autorem tekstów do RPG. Urodził się w stolicy Chile, Santiago de Chile. Dorastał w Winnipeg w Kanadzie. Swoją przygodę z Gwiezdnymi wojnami rozpoczął w 1995 roku - pisał teksty i tworzył ilustracje dla wydawnictwa West End Games do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game. Jest współzałożycielem Stowarzyszenia gwiezdno-wojennego Fanboy. Do 2000 roku prowadził stronę "Star Wars Index" poświęconą szczegółowemu opisywaniu wszystkiego co znajdowało się w filmie Gwiezdne wojny Część IV: Nowa nadzieja. Projekt ten porzucił kiedy został zatrudniony przez Lucasfilm - materiały ze strony posłużyły do stworzenia Visual Guides. Dla Lucas Online pracował jako Internet Content Manager (do 2011 roku), pracował przy tworzeniu pozycji encyklopedycznych (np. The Essential Reader's Companion, Świat Gwiezdnych Wojen: Kronika ilustrowana, itd.), komiksów oraz zajmował się publicystyką. Tworzył na stronie StarWars.com pod przydomkiem "Pabawan". Zagrał drobną rolę postaci Janu Godalhi w filmie Gwiezdne wojny Część III: Zemsta Sithów. W 2013 roku stał się członkiem tzw. "Lucasfilm Story Group" zajmującej się kanonem Gwiezdnych wojen. Jest autorem kilku książek z nowego kanonu Gwiezdnych wojen (między innymi: "Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary", "Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide", itd.). Poza światem Gwiezdnych wojen jest autorem "Transformers Vault: The Complete Transformers Universe Showcasing Rare Collectibles and Memorabilia", książek ze świata G.I. Joe i innych. =Pisarstwo i malarstwo= Opowiadania *Spare Parts (opowiadanie), 1996 ''Książki encyklopedyczne: *Świat Gwiezdnych Wojen: Kronika ilustrowana (Year by Year: A Visual Chronicle), 2010 - współautor *The Essential Reader's Companion, 2012 *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels, 2005 - współautor *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, 2008 - współautor RPG *Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies, 1995 - współautor *The Kathol Rift, 1996 - współautor *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back (2 wyd.), 1996 - współautor *Gamemaster Screen - Revised, 1996 - współautor *Secrets of the Sisar Run, 1997 - współautor *Stock Ships, 1997 - współautor *The DarkStryder Campaign Book, 1995 (Droids and Equipment) - współautor Ilustracje *Heroes & Rogues, 1995 *Secrets of Kashyyyk, 2001 *Labor Pains, 2008 *Alien Encounters (Adventure Journal 13, 14) Scenariusze komiksów *A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale (komiks) *Rookies 1: Rendezvous, 2006, 2007 *Rookies 2: No Turning Back, 2006, 2007 *Tales from the Clone Wars (poza dwoma pozycjami) **The Clone Wars: Prelude (komiks), 2008 **The Clone Wars: Shakedown, 2008 **The Clone Wars: Procedure, 2008 **The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt, 2008 **The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen, 2008 **The Clone Wars: Discount, 2008 **The Clone Wars: Departure, 2008 **The Clone Wars: Transfer, 2008 **The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous, 2008 **The Clone Wars: Bait, 2009 **The Clone Wars: Switch, 2009 **The Clone Wars: Headgames, 2009 **The Clone Wars: Neighbors, 2009 **The Clone Wars: Cold Snap, 2009 **The Clone Wars: Shadowed, 2009 **The Clone Wars: The Valley, 2009 **The Clone Wars: Covetous, 2009 **The Clone Wars: Curfew, 2009 **The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla, 2009 **The Clone Wars: Invitation Only, 2009 **The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (część I), 2009 **The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (część II), 2009 **The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (część III), 2009 *The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct, 2009-2010 Rysunki komiksów *A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale (komiks) *Rookies 1: Rendezvous, 2006, 2007 *Rookies 2: No Turning Back, 2006, 2007 Artykuły (publicystyka) *University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life: The Jawas, 2001 *The Emperor's Pawns, 2001 - współautor *Shape Shifters, 1997 *The Starhoppers of Aduba-3, 2001 - współautor *The History of R-Series Astromech Droids, 1995 *Star Wars Insider - między innymi: **Ask The Master Q & A (77, 78, 79, 80, 81, 82, 83, 84, 85, 86, 87, 88, 89, 90, 91, 92, 93) **Refresher Reading (90, 91, 92) **The Empire Looks Back (119) **100 And Counting (139) **Best of Hyperspace (85, 86, 88, 89) **Episode III Prequel Update (78) **50 Great Reasons To Rewatch Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season Three (125) - współautor **The 100 Greatest Things About Star Wars...Ever! (100) **pozostałe teksty (51, 124, 134, 136, 141, 142, 143, 144, 145) Pozostałe materiały *Fikcyjne wiadomości prasowe **HoloNet News, Volume 531 - współautor =Aktorstwo= Gwiezdne wojny Część III: Zemsta Sithów (2005) *Janu Godalhi ''Linki zewnętrzne: * Twitter - Pablo Hidalgo twitter en:Pablo Hidalgo Kategoria:Pisarze Kategoria:Ilustratorzy Kategoria:Aktorzy z Gwiezdnych wojen